


Hanging On Hotspur's Neck

by cheshireArcher



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, RSC compliant, actually it's based on the RSC 2014 production, kate's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's perspective during her reconciliation with Harry in II.3. Based off of the RSC production.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging On Hotspur's Neck

**Author's Note:**

> While giffing this scene I ended up really analyzing it (that happens when you're editing anything) and I wondered what Kate must have felt. This is 100% based off of the staging by Trevor White and Jennifer Kirby, who turned it into the most epic sloppy adorable kiss after a fight ever.

Harry held out his hand to me, his face twisted up in pain like I'd only seen from physical wounds. "Come," he choked, looking like I felt- about to cry. 

I sighed, exasperated. I loved him, but our fights always left me worn out and wondering _why_ I loved him. But I couldn't ignore him, not when he looked so broken and remorseful, and I accepted. Harry and I reached for each other at the same time, him taking my shoulders and I his face in my hands and we kissed, long and sloppy and wonderful. I closed my eyes and fell into it.

Harry was a messy kisser and I was used to it and I didn't care- I had _him_. This was the Harry I loved, the man who loved me and kept me safe from harm and I knew was a good man under his energy and his love of battle and his legendary temper. I never wanted to let him go. 

His hands left my shoulders and were replaced firmly on my back. Much to my surprise Harry scooped me up in his arms without breaking the kiss. He turned around in a full circle, me clinging desperately to him as I was swung around. I kept my eyes shut, entrusting and losing myself in him- his lips, his strong arms around me, the motion. It felt like it lasted for hours but at the same time it felt like just a moment. Finally he broke the kiss, both of us needing air (we couldn't survive on each other alone). 

"Wilt thou see me ride?" He asked, looking like the soldier of legend he was, releasing my back from the support of his arm and causing me to cling tighter. His next words were tender in contrast to his usual bravado. "And when I am on horseback, I will swear I love thee infinitely." As he said this, he pressed his forehead on mine, softly nuzzling my nose. Why did he have such a cute nose. It wasn't fair. I felt taken care of and loved, even though he didn't want to say he loved me now. I knew he did and that was all that mattered as I hung on my Hotspur's neck.


End file.
